Viorica Trandafir
Viorica Trandafir is the daughter of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter, a Romanian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. She is older twin sister of Florin Trandafir. Info Name: Viorica Trandafir Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Flower Queen's Daughter Roommate: Anastasia Tsarova Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To grow the biggest garden I can! My "Magic" Touch: I have the ability to magically grow flowers. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Emil Wassermond have a thing for each other. His water powers help my flowers grow. I hope we can stay together all year - Mom and Dad can't because Mom has to live with Grandma during the winter. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I cover things in flowers when I really shouldn't. I get in trouble for it a lot. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. We get to grow flowers in it! Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Mom spent at least three years living with the Mother Dragon. I think I could do without that. Best Friend Forever After: Jordana Nachtigall. Our love for flowers unites us. Character Appearance Viorica is of average height, skinny, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Wears pink flower garland, pink jacket, purple dress, and chain of bluebells. Personality Viorica is a girly girl who loves flowers, singing, and dancing. She is quite popular and is often surrounded by her friends. Being part fairy, she is able to use magic - she can grow flowers. She is warm-hearted and friendly and truly cares about her friends. Biography Buna ziua! My name is Viorica Trandafir. I don't mind if you mispronounce it - most of my friends do. My mother is the Flower Queen's daughter, and my father is the prince who went on the long adventure to save her from the dragons. I have a twin brother named Florin. I am the oldest by ten minutes (though of course Florin is quite a bit taller than me). My parents have a nice palace, but Mom is not around during the winter. During that time, she's visiting my grandmother, the Flower Queen. It kind of gets lonely around the palace when Mom isn't at home, and we miss her a lot. Luckily, Grandma lets us write to her so we can stay in touch. At Ever After High, I take care of the gardens. I have the ability to grow flowers, and I grow all kinds. They are very beautiful and the other kids like them. Florin and I joined the gardening club, where we grow flowers and other plants together. I enjoy music too. While I do identify as a Royal, I think I would like maybe a little more excitement in terms of destiny. I hope I can be like my beautiful mother without having to be held captive by a dragon. I want to try to follow my father too, but Florin is trying to be like him... I have a wonderful boyfriend named Emil Wassermond. He is very kind and gentle, and he's very considerate. He always makes sure to give me medicine when I'm not feeling well. He also uses his jugs of treated water to help water my flowers. He's also my brother's roommate, and the two are almost like brothers in terms of how they get along. Trivia *The name Viorica is derived from the Romanian word for violet. *Viorica's surname means "rose" in Romanian. *Viorica's grandmother, the Flower Queen, is a fairy - Viorica is one-quarter fairy through her. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Flower Queen's Daughter Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Romanian